Que me ames
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Quiero pasar mis tardes en tu compañía. Hablar contigo. Reírme de tus bromas. Sonreírte. Que me sonrías. Tocarte. Que me toques. Amarte. Que me ames. Drabbles. SakuKarin. AU


¡Hola! Este es un fic que terminaré, algún día terminaré. No haré más promesas pero está escrita para mi dulce amiga Mizuno Gina.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Nada me pertenece.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Creo que lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Que te amo. Creo que siempre lo supe, y nunca tuve el valor para admitirlo, ni si quiera a mí misma. ¿De que hubiera servido? No me hubieras correspondido de todas maneras.<em>

_Creo que siempre lo supe._

_Y, aún así, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho… no le hubiera creído en lo absoluto._

-o-o-

Tengo dieciséis años y el corto cabello rosado recogido en una coleta. Estoy frente a la puerta, en el pasillo, jugando con la posibilidad de no tocar y mejor salir corriendo, pensando con cuidado en mi siguiente movimiento. Tocar o no tocar, he ahí el dilema. Dentro puedo escuchar las voces apagadas de los alumnos que serán mis compañeros y, sobre todas ellas, la del profesor dictando lo que seguro son los lineamientos del ciclo escolar.

Suspiro decidida. No, no hay ningún otro curso de acción posible y elevo la mano hasta la puerta de metal pintada de azul, golpeando repetidas veces con el puño. Uno, dos, tres. El débil sonido de los golpes de mi puño contra la puerta hace eco en mis oídos. La puerta se abre después de yo escuchar el rechinido de butacas.

El salón de clases está ahora en silencio, el maestro en el frente. Él me saluda, dice mi nombre. No hay que presentarse, él señala una butaca. Elijo un lugar en el medio, no quiero parecer más intimidada de lo que ya parezco eligiendo un asiento hasta atrás. Dejo mi mochila llena de libretas nuevas a un lado del asiento elegido. Me siento. Examino el salón de clases y es entonces que te veo a lo lejos. Estás sentada en el asiento de hasta el frente, y en tu rostro hay una sonrisa deliciosamente sarcástica. No te diferencias en nada de ninguna de las otras chicas – o chicos – que hay en el salón de clases, pero mi mirada, por alguna razón, siempre regresa hasta dónde estás tú.

No estás cerca, pero escucho tu voz. Tu voz, grave, profunda, espesa, oscura y femenina. Las palabras que no alcanzo a descifrar salen de tus labios delgados fluyendo como un río de lava hirviendo y llegan hasta mis oídos en forma de ondas de sonido que elevan mi mirada hasta tu rostro. Tus ojos, oscuros como chocolate envinado y ocultos tras un par de gafas estilizadas. Tu nariz, recta, larga, afilada, parece haber sido tallada – disculpa el cliché – por escultores griegos.

Lo sé ahora, y probablemente lo olvidaré pronto, te quiero para mí.

Quiero pasar mis tardes en tu compañía. Hablar contigo. Reírme de tus bromas, que te rías de las mías. Escuchar la música que tú escuchas. Compartirte la mía. Saber de tu vida. Que me preguntes por la mía. Quiero tener chistes privados. Acariciar tu cabello rojo como fuego. Sonreírte. Que me sonrías. Tocarte. Que me toques. Amarte. Que me ames.

Y entonces volteas a verme y nuestras miradas chocan por un momento – solo un momento – y mis brazos y mis piernas y mi espalda y mi _todo_ se llenan de escalofríos que viajan como hormiguitas marchantes por todo mi cuerpo.

Y luego una chica tras de mí me saluda. Yo la saludo de regreso. Platicamos por primera vez y yo te olvido por un momento, solo un momento.

-o-o-

Estamos en el patio de la escuela, cerca de la cafetería y yo soy parte de tu grupo de amigos, lugar en el que encajo como la pieza perdida del rompecabezas. Naruto, Jyuugo, Tayuya y Kidomaru. Todos me caen bien, pero es a tu lado en donde quiero aparecer en todas las fotografías. Jugamos "Basta" porque ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero suficiente para el almuerzo aparte de ti, y tú estás a dieta. Dices "A" en voz alta y Kidomaru te detiene en la "F". Mientras escribo en todas y cada una de las categorías, yo no puedo dejar de contar en mi cabeza cada una de las palabras que aparecen en tu tablero y en el mío.

Doce. Doce palabras en tres juegos, con siete categorías. Doce veces en que tu mente y la mía se deslizaron por el mismo camino laberíntico en que consiste el pensamiento, llegando al mismo objetivo y encontrando las mismas palabras. Cierro los ojos un momento y puedo verte dibujada en la parte oscura de mis pupilas.

—¿Estás cansada? — preguntas.

—No — respondo —. _Estoy pensando en ti_ — pienso —. No sé me ocurre un árbol con F — digo.

Pero es mentira y tú lo sabes. En mi hoja está escrito "fresno" con la misma letra de patas de araña que los profesores siempre confunden con la tuya. Tú no dices nada, aunque desde dónde estás – entre Naruto Y Tayuya, casi en frente mío – puedes ver mi mentira escrita sobre tinta.

Los demás siguen pensando, y tú sigues su ejemplo. Te observo un momento mientras escribes con una corriente pluma color amarillo y luego regreso a mi tabla. Tengo todos los campos llenos, menos emociones. Porque, ¿emociones con F?

Felicidad. Fantasioso. Flaqueza. Fanfarria.

Los demás siguen pensando y yo anoto "Faccioso" y empiezo la cuenta regresiva en voz alta. Mi palabra es un adjetivo que difícilmente – a menos que, como yo, te guste jugar con las palabras – podría considerarse un sentimiento. Calculo en mi mente las posibilidades de que escribas las mismas palabras que yo, pero no hay genio de las matemáticas entre Aristóteles y Newton que haya descubierto la fórmula que me indique que eres tú mi alma gemela como quiero que lo seas y, de todas maneras, ni si quiera tengo muy en claro que demostraría con saber que escribiremos la misma palabra improbable.

Concluyo mi cuenta regresiva y todos me miran, ansiosos. Yo no digo nada.

—Nombre — dice al fin Tayuya, como comprendiendo al fin que no diré palabra y con un aire competitivo —: Fumiko.

—Frida — dice Naruto.

Todos le miran sorprendidos por un momento. Nadie pensaría que saldría con un nombre diferente del de Tayuya – a quien había copiado todas las respuestas hasta el momento – y además un nombre que ni si quiera fuese japonés.

—Fuyuki — dices tú.

Yo miro mi hoja a pesar de saber lo que ahí está escrito. No es el mismo nombre, y yo escucho a los demás, ansiosa. Todos, menos Jyuugo, dicen su nombre. Jyuugo se disculpa por haber dejado el espacio en blanco y yo en voz alta leo el nombre escrito con mi sucia caligrafía sobre mi hoja. Lo digo con aire de triunfo a pesar de estar decepcionada, y lo hago porque sé que repetir nombre – como hicieron Kitoumaru y Naruto con "Frida" – no es el objetivo del juego.

Decimos a continuación nombres de ciudad. Tu ciudad y la mía – Florencia y Filadelfia – no son la misma. Lo siguiente son libros. Las silabas con entonación alemana de "Farenheit" salen de tus labios y mi yo interior baila al tango dentro de mi cabeza mientras anoto un cincuenta sobre mi hoja. Películas. Diferentes. Árbol o fruto. Diferentes. Actores. Animales. Nada es igual. Todo es diferente. Llevo una puntuación casi perfecta y no sé que te amo y no entiendo por qué es que la decepción se come de a poco mis pensamientos conscientes. Y entonces dices tu emoción y a mí se me detiene el mundo entero, que ahora baila lentamente frente a mis ojos.

—Faccioso — dices con tu voz que no parece ser de este planeta y yo me siento volar.

—Idiota — suelto yo sin sentirlo, aparentando molestia —. De nuevo el mismo que el mío.

Si no te miro a los ojos, puedo pretender que me creíste.

-o-o-

Estoy en las gradas de la cancha basquetbol del colegio, sentada mientras pretendo observar el juego y en realidad examinando la suave cadencia de tus caderas cuando caminas, subiendo como estás las escaleras y dirigiéndote hasta donde estoy yo, viéndote de reojo, observando, disfrutando, devorando cada uno de tus pasos. Algo dentro de mí quiere decirme algo, pero entonces llegas tú y te sientas a mi lado, y mi corazón suelta un grito desfallecido cuando tus piernas desnudas rozan las mías. Casi me alegro de la falta de regulación para la longitud de las faldas.

Son hermosas, tus piernas bajo tu minifalda.

—¿Qué miras, zorra? — preguntas.

Aún si no me hubiera acostumbrado a hablar de esa manera con mis viejas amigas, en mi viejo colegio, aún así no me molestarían tus palabras. No si salían de tu boca que parecía cantar con tu voz de barítono femenino. No si salían de tus labios, delgados y del color de un caramelo. No si las dices tú.

—El partido — respondo con una simpleza engañosamente dulce.

—Déjame reformular esa pregunta — dices entonces —. ¿A quién miras?

Yo suspiro. Me paniquearía si mi inconsciente no hubiera ya escondido hasta de mí el hecho de que a quien miraba, a quien miro, a quien siempre miraré es a ti. En lugar de quedarme sin palabras, de dejar que mi voz chillona y patéticamente regular junto a la tuya susurro que a nadie. Tú me miras escéptica y yo señalo un chico.

Él se parece a mi último novio y es jodidamente atractivo. No sé su nombre, pero su cabello es negro, oscuro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos. Son un par de ojos tan profundos que parecen vacíos, y dan un poco de miedo aun desde la distancia a la que nos encontramos. Su piel es blanca, pálida. Y sus manos son enormes. Sostiene entre ellas el balón antes de anotar y girar su mirada hasta nosotros. Creo que es a ti a quien observa con tanta ligereza y siento una punzada de celos.

—¿A Sasuke? — preguntas, y tu preciosa voz se pinta de inseguridad por un momento.

Y no te sienta. O más bien, la inseguridad no le sienta a tu voz. Convierte algo celestial en algo común y ordinario, perfectamente terrenal. Tu rostro, como siempre, es todo un poema. Yo podía escribirle un poema, y jamás me ha dado por la poesía. Asiento a pesar de no estar segura de que Sasuke y el chico de las manos grandes sean la misma persona.

—Él es el chico que me gusta desde el año pasado — confiesas.

Tu mirada está en el suelo.

Veo inseguridad en ti y mi cuerpo entero se vuelve a derretir en escalofríos. Es por mí. Es porque no quieres que te odie. Es porque no quieres que parezca que estás marcando territorio. Es porque no quieres desagradarme. Y yo no podría decirte ni en mis más salvajes sueños que eso es imposible porque te tengo enterrada en el fondo de mi alma, entre mis complejos de niña totalmente común criada entre una familia funcional. Y en el fondo escondido entre el recuerdo de algo que no vale recordar y el anhelo de algo que sé que anhelo, estás tú, y me siento satisfecha de saber que te importo.

—¿Qué? — preguntas después de un largo rato, esta vez a la defensiva.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que me he quedado mirándote como una tonta, contemplando la minúscula arruga que se forma entre ceja y ceja cuando frunces el ceño.

—No hay muchos chicos guapos en este colegio, ¿verdad? — comento yo como respuesta.

Eso no es totalmente cierto. Es solo que mis expectativas están muy arriba, y aunque un chico las alcance, lo más probable es que, aún así, yo no lo halle atractivo. No es casualidad que el único novio que jamás haya yo tenido no haya logrado arrancarme jamás más que un beso. No es casualidad que hayamos cortado sin malos entendidos, ni que haya sido yo la primera a quién confeso su sexualidad, a la que resguardamos juntos en el clóset.

Volviendo a ti, tú negaste con la cabeza, yo sonreí. No, no había chicos guapos en el colegio, y mucho menos alguno que fuera lo suficientemente especial para ti, mucho menos ese _Sasuke._

-o-o-

Estamos en tu casa, sentadas en la barra. Tu mamá está en el piso de arriba, recostada en su cama, acompañada de su enfermera personal, como siempre, aunque yo no lo sepa. El retrato de tu hermano muerto nos saluda desde la vitrina. Tu papá está en un viaje de negocios, yo aún no lo sé, pero no está metido en ningún negocio muy "limpio". De la cocina sale el suave olor a comida, acelgas, pimiento morrón, ajo y setas. Sentada cerca de ti estoy yo. Naruto está en la alacena, extrayendo un vaso de ramen instantáneo. Kidomaru está echado en el sofá, cambiando perezosamente de canal. Tayuya está sobre él, y él acaricia sus piernas periódicamente. Ambos ven la televisión. Yo te veo a ti, que miras a la puerta con ansiedad.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

Asientes con la cabeza y yo te miro intrigada.

—Se nota que nunca habías venido aquí — dices, al fin. Yo me resigno a no recibir una respuesta más concreta —. Los demás ya están encima de todo, los muy hijos de puta.

—¡Sakura-chan! — grita Naruto, a pesar de no estar muy lejos, solo en la alacena — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Yo niego con la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor. Tú estás sonriendo y yo juego con la manga de mi blusa. Estoy pensando en mil cosas, entre las cuales te encuentras tú, y Naruto y toda esta nueva vida que no acabo de comprender pero que ya amo, aunque sea solamente porque en ella estás tú. Y no es ni si quiera que lleve tanto tiempo de conocerte, ni que sepa que estoy enamorada, porque no lo sé. Es solo que me gusta tu voz y tu risa, quiero acariciar tu pelo y quiero tocar el hoyuelo en tu mejilla izquierda.

Estoy pensando en ti y en la fría superficie de la barra de la cocina cuando siento algo tocar mi parcialmente desnuda pierna. Un escalofrío se apodera de mi espalda, y suelto un grito que tiene la capacidad de asustar a una parvada de cuervos o provocar una avalancha y brincó en mi asiento y te pegó en la mano antes de darme cuenta que es tu mano si quiera la que viajaba por mi pierna.

Te escucho carcajearte y escucho las carcajadas de Naruto – melodiosas y tranquilas, pero fuertes y masculinas – y aún más en el fondo, las risas apagadas de Kidomaru y de Tayuya.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces?

Te ríes un poco más y yo miro a Naruto, que solo me sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Bienvenida al grupo, Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Yo suspiro sin entender nada, y como no es que esté precisamente acostumbrada a entender todo, me encojo de hombros y me hago a la idea, sin percatarme en lo absoluto del suave cosquilleo que prevalece sobre la piel que ha conocido el tacto de tus manos.

—Deben tener Crackers en esta casa, ¿cierto?

Me pongo de pie y pronto estoy en la alacena. Tú sigues sentada en un banco sobre la barra y tu mirada oscura sigue sobre mí, sin que sepa yo qué hacer de esa mirada.

-o-o-

Miro los carros que recorren la larga avenida tan rápido que parecen abejas o moscas o alguna especie de monstruo gigante con la capacidad de andar tan rápido que mis débiles ojos humanos no alcanzan a delinear su forma. Naruto maldice por lo bajo porque sin querer se ha golpeado con un auto. Tayuya está a mi lado, mostrándome en su celular las fotos de su fin de semana en la playa y yo sonrío mientras observo a su hermano menor saltar entre las olas.

Tú te has quedado atrás y estás conversando con Sasuke. Yo los observo y pienso en el precioso contraste del rojo contra el negro, en la inmensidad de sus ojos oscuros y en como yo también quisiera tener el poder que tienes tú para acariciar esos brazos que acaban en manos largas como arañas. Pienso como una mujer un momento, mirando de reojo sus labios moverse mientras habla, calmado, serio, frío y ligeramente distante.

Y claro, no quiero decirlo de más, pero pienso en ti. Siempre estoy pensando en ti.

—Parece que te divertiste muchísimo —digo, dirigiéndome a Tayuya —, ¿no?

—No en realidad, en estos viajes tontos el único que se divierte es Kenji — se queja ella, yo comprendo su dilema a la perfección. Los viajes familiares dejaron de ser divertidos a los once —. Yo solo lo sigo a todos lados con la cámara.

Claro, que yo no tengo hermanos con quiénes compartir la diversión.

—Deberíamos hacer esto nosotros — dice Naruto —. Ir a la playa.

—¿Sueñas? — pregunto yo — Ni muerta me dejarían mis papás.

Todos asienten menos Naruto, que no tiene papá. Por todos me refiero a Kidomaru y a mí, porque Tayuya no dice nada y Karin no está. Sigue hablando con Sasuke que a duras penas y abre la boca y yo me pregunto si será mudo en términos no muy amigables. Alguien dentro de mí me pide que me calle por favor y yo le respondo con un insulto que no le ha de haber caído muy bien, porque no dice nada de regreso.

—Aunque claro, no es como si no le viera el encanto… — comento yo.

—Podríamos irnos de fiesta — comenta Naruto.

—Ponernos hasta atrás — replico yo.

—Sexo en la playa — suspira Tayuya.

—¡Cerda! — grito yo alegremente, golpeándole en el hombro — A nadie aquí le interesan tus sueños húmedos.

—No sé, a mí como que me gustaría hablar más del tema — bromea Kidomaru, tomándola de la cintura.

Procede entonces a besarla, beso que Tayuya corresponde con entusiasmo. Yo desvío la mirada.

—Ustedes dos me dan asco, búsquense un hotel — se escucha tu voz espesa, y llegas con una sonrisa de satisfacción y tu mano dentro de tu bolso.

Yo te miro y me enamoro de ti de nuevo, de principio a fin, de tu roja sonrisa y de tus ojos oscuros, de tu voz, de tu humor, de tus comentarios, de tu largo cabello rojo, del sonido de tus ojos al parpadear, del aroma de tu mirada, de lo luminoso de tu respirar.

—Sakura-chan en bikini — comenta Naruto —. Definitivamente deberíamos ir a la playa.

Yo me río por lo bajo, pensando en Naruto en bañador. S-E-X-Y es la palabra que se me viene a la mente, porque sé a la perfección que todos esos años que presume haber dedicado al básquetbol tienen que haber pagado.

—Solo espero, por mi salud mental que tú decidas usar playera — le respondo, riéndome un poco.

—¿Por qué te volverás loca? — pregunta alegremente.

Procedemos entonces a discutir alegremente del asco que me dará verlo, a lo que él replica que su abdomen es una tabla de hierro y que yo podría lavar mi ropa en ella. Tú ríes un poco con nosotros y luego me miras y yo te miro y no se me ocurre ya ni una sola razón por la que pudiera ser Naruto mínimamente más atractivo de lo que eres tú. Por primera vez desde que te conocí estoy plenamente consciente de que me atraes como se atraen los polos opuestos de un imán, o como las malas noticias atraen a un periódico. Me atraes como solo tú puedes atraer tú, con tus grandes, inmensos ojos que son como chocolate amargo, y dejo de reírme.

Tus ojos están en los míos, el silencio es un poco más que anormal.

El silencio lo llena todo por un momento, el aire, mis pulmones, mis riñones, mi mente, mi mochila, mis ojos, las fosas nasales de mi nariz. El silencio se apodera de mí y de ti, y yo me siento extraña y me siento diferente de lo que jamás me he sentido. Es un momento que me llena por completo, pero dura solo un momento y antes de que lo sepa Naruto se está riendo y yo me he sonrojado. Tu sonrisa entonces es de nuevo como aire vital para mis pulmones.

—¿Ustedes sí usan traje de baño? — preguntas entonces tú, mirando a un lado y al otro. Los carros aún están libres de avanzar y por tanto nosotros seguimos atascados en un lado de la banqueta.

Yo guardo silencio de nuevo. Aun estoy inmovilizada por las ganas tremendas de besarte que no comprendo

—Claro — replica Tayuya —. Es parte del encanto de la playa. ¿Tú no?

—No.

—Pero en la mayoría de los hoteles no dejan entrar a la alberca sin traje — comento yo —. ¿No nadas?

—No.

Haces un gesto despectivo y yo, que amo nadar, me siento ofendida al instante.

—Además, vamos, que no es que te veas terrible en un bikini, Kurosaki.

—Me muero de la risa, Uzumaki — replicas con sarcasmo. Yo sonrío. Odias que te digan así —. En tu vida me has visto envuelta en una de esas cosas.

—Yo creo que no te verías mal, Tōjō — comento —. Además, no seas, absurda, claro que nadas. Nadie que se respete puede no nadar.

—Pues yo no nado — replicas —, y no sé cómo tampoco.

Yo pienso que es por eso que no nadas, porque no conoces la maravilla que es sentir el agua a tu alrededor. Porque no sabes de la fascinación que es mover tu cuerpo contra la fuerza descomunal del mar, saltar entre las olas, hundir tus pies en la arena. No sabes de la maravilla de medirte contra la presión del agua, jugar con tu cabello mojado, sentir el olor de la sal en cada uno de los poros del cuerpo.

—Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

—Solo de ver estos dos monstruos al descubierto — y entonces toca mis pechos — creo que valdría la pena.

Mi reacción ante sus confusas acciones no varía de la última vez. Ella solo se ríe, siendo pronto acompañada por el resto del grupo y yo me hago a un lado.

Sin que yo sepa por qué también Sasuke está sonriendo.

-o-o-

Kidomaru, Tayuya y Naruto juegan fútbol. Sasuke los acompaña y yo los veo con recelo desde mi banca. No me gusta el fútbol pero tú estás a mi lado y estás riendo y tu sonrisa cuando Sasuke se gira y te guiña un ojo en el gesto más anti-Sasuke que el mundo ha visto nunca es tan luminosa que desafía al brillo del sol y mi corazón late como ladrón de bolsillos perseguidos por el semi-héroe de turno y no está seguro si debe explotar de celos porque no eres nuestra o desbordarse de amor ante el majestuoso paisaje que es tu sonrisa.

Observo, como siempre hago, tu rostro a detalle. La sonrisa aún está grabada sobre tus – rojos, delgados, sensuales – labios, como cincelada sobre la carnosa piel y parpadeas. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Tus pestañas aletean, como hacen las mariposas en primavera. Los hoyuelos en tus mejillas – el izquierdo siendo mucho más obvio que el derecho – me recuerdan a el personaje principal de mi libro favorito, a la descripción del concepto que para mí siempre ha sido belleza, a la manera en que tú llenas los agujeros dentro de las páginas con tu brillante y única personalidad.

La melancolía fluye en mis venas como la marea, subiendo y bajando, solo que mi sangre ni si quiera espera por la Luna, y sin luna un huracán de celos desborda la impotencia en forma de un suspiro.

—¿Qué traes, Hachi?

Hachi por fiel y por perra, por supuesto. Y por ser como Hachi de Nana, tu manga favorito. Hachi, que necesita tu atención constante y que te será fiel hasta la muerte. Hachi, que no es nada sin ti y tiene que resignarse a vivir una vida desastrosa en la que tú existes solo como espectador. Y claro, si yo soy Hachi, tú eres mi Nana. Hermosa, fuerte, perfecta, tímida, segura, dependiente, tierna, salvaje, intensa, directa, suave, femenina, perfecta. Lo eres todo y no eres nada, solo que no eres nada – y jamás podrás serlo – porque lo eres todo. Veo a Sasuke y tú sigues mi mirada.

—¿Te gusta? — es esta vez tu pregunta, y no pareces querer escuchar la respuesta.

No te contesto, mi mirada está en el balón y entre las piernas de Sasuke, que lo manipula expertamente con ligeros toques de sus zapatos hechos de vacuno muerto.

—¿Hachi? — dices de nuevo —¿Hachi? — esta vez en un susurro, intentando llamar mi atención con tu un dedo que se clava contra mi brazo, luego contra mi mejilla.

—¿Eh? — suelto, como despertando de el estupor en el que el rápido aleteo de tus pestañas como mariposas me ha sumergido — ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres una idiota — dices y tu voz espesa y amarga está cubierta con un poco de miel como de maple, y acaricia mis oídos como acariciaría la piel de un gato las palmas de mis manos —. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—En tus piernas — respondo simplemente, extendiendo mi mano y acariciando la parte desnuda, la parte que se deja ver entre las largas calcetas y la cortísimas falda.

No hay respuesta alguna de tu parte y yo dejo mis manos en donde están, tocando, en parte porque quiero que reacciones, en parte porque me fascina la sensación del suave calor de tu piel contra la palma de mis manos.

Y así como no hay mal que dure mil años (ni cuerpo que lo aguante) tampoco hay placer que permanezca tanto tiempo, y tu falta de reacción me frustra al poco rato. O tal vez solo quiero tocar un poco más, como si en verdad tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Mi mano sube, acariciando tu piel y acercándose peligrosamente al borde de tu falda. Tus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa burlona, y tu mano, perfectamente manicurada, vuela hasta dónde está la mía, tomándola y jalando de ella hasta que está peligrosamente arriba y por debajo de tu falda.

No sé si eres tú o yo la que está en fuego, pero suelto un gritito tan agudo que parece chillido, alejándome de ti en un instante, sorprendida, impactada, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No muy lejos de donde nos encontramos, puedo escuchar la risa espontanea de Naruto, que me sonríe y alza la mano con el pulgar en alto.

—Karin no tiene sensibilidad en las piernas — grita Tayuya, quien también está sonriendo ampliamente —. Está demasiado acostumbrada a ser manoseada, la muy zorra.

De reojo, veo una sonrisa arrogante aparecer en los labios del odioso de Sasuke, y la imagen hiriente de él y tú en una posición en la que estás más que cómoda con la manos de _él_ sobre tus piernas, acariciándote, se pasa por mi mente en un segundo. Yo enrojezco y en menos de un momento mis mejillas hacen ya juego con mi cabello.

—Eres como una niñita, Hachi — dices sonriendo.

Yo hago un puchero y tú te mueres de la risa. Tu risa es abierta, espontánea, fuerte. Espesa, como tu voz. Contagiosa, como tu sonrisa. Me besas la mejilla y te pones de pie.

—¿Nos vamos, Sasuke? — preguntas.

Sasuke asiente, pateando al balón e dirección de la portería con velocidad y tino sorprendentes en alguien que no se dedica más que de manera ocasional al deporte, y el balón lleva tal fuerza que casi parece imposible que no anote. Sin embargo, con una habilidad que yo jamás hubiera sospechado, Naruto toma vuelo y detiene el balón con ambas manos, en un movimiento que parece requerir de él no más que el mínimo esfuerzo. Yo aplaudo y Naruto sonríe, Sasuke suelta un bufido.

—Nos vamos — te responde, y luego posa su oscurísima mirada en mí. Hace una levísima inclinación con la cabeza —. Sakura.

—Sasuke — replico yo, sonriendo.

Tú, ya de pie, acaricias mis cabellos con tus manos pequeñas y como de niña, en un gesto similar al que se hace al acariciar un perro. Hago un nuevo puchero, pero tú no ríes esta vez.

Y sin embargo, cuando alzo la mirada, puedo ver tus bragas.

-o-o-

Tenemos pastel de chocolate y es más grande que el pastel de los seis – Kidomaru, Tayuya, Naruto, Jyuugo, tú y yo – unidos y alcohol suficiente para quince personas. Brandy, vodka y sake. No hay ni jugo ni refresco para mexclar.

Tú estás echada en el pasto, de piernas cruzadas, y la suave y pálidamente bronceada piel de tus piernas es visible casi por completo bajo tu diminuta falda tableada del uniforme, y tus diminutos pechos son casi visibles a través de la pálida blusa, cubiertos solo por un delicado sostén negro de encaje que resalta contra la tela blanca.

—Yo quiero la primera rebanada — dices.

Tayuya ríe como si bromearas, aunque las tres sabemos que hablas muy en serio. Yo río, por lo bajo, con ella. Me dejo caer, y la sensación de vacío que se apodera de mi estómago por un momento es la misma que cada vez que tus manos se rozan de manera fortuita con las mías mientras caminamos por la avenida. Es como caer a al abismo, pero mi espalda choca contra la mullida superficie del pasto mucho antes de que esa voz en mi cabeza que suena un poco a Ella Fitzgerald y un poco a Bill Valo acabe se susurrar tu nombre.

—Solo si puedo tener yo la segunda — digo yo.

—El pastel no se va a acabar, señoritas — finge regañarnos Tayuya.

—Y yo me merezco la primera rebanada — reclama Naruto, con su vocecita que aún no acaba de transformarse en la de un hombre. En ella puedo escuchar el puchero que sin duda alguna adorna su rostro —. Yo me lo robé.

—Eso no es nada de lo que debas sentirte orgulloso, tarado — suelto yo.

—Pero te lo vas a comer de todas maneras, ¿no? — reclama en respuesta, acostándose sobre mi estómago y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

—Por supuesto.

Antes de mucho el pastel no es ya ni la mitad de lo que solía ser y las seis botellas se han reducido a dos. Tayuya y Kidomaru están echados en el pasto, tan pasados de copas que no parece importarles estar a dos de tener sexo en el muy público jardín de tu inmensa casa. Naruto tararea contra mi estómago la tonada de lo que parece ser un villancico y tú estás contorsionándote con la cabeza, los pies y ambas manos contra el piso, en la posición más extraña que haya yo jamás visto.

Yo juego con los rubios cabellos de Naruto, tarareando "Los pastores corren a Belén" a un ritmo completamente diferente del de él.

Por momentos, no estoy segura de que estemos tarareando la misma canción.

Sasuke, que no estoy muy segura de que a hora apareció cuenta al derecho y al revés los dedos de mis pies al ritmo de "Pre-parade" de Rie Kugimiya.

—Quiero un trío con Sakura — declara de la nada Kidomaru en voz alta.

Tayuya asiente vagamente, murmurando un "estoy de acuerdo", complacida con las caricias de las manos de Kidomaru en su entrepierna. Tan pronto como él se detiene hace una mueca de inconformidad, pero no dice nada. Hay de pronto una sonrisa absurdamente imposible en tu rostro.

—¿Hora de las confesiones? — preguntas.

Se endereza al fin, desembarazando su rostro de su ridícula previa posición entre sus piernas. Naruto suelta un grito que se entendería si no tuviera la boca presionada contra la paliducha piel de mi estómago. El suave calor de su aliento acaricia mi ombligo y me provoca un escalofrío.

Sasuke me mira con sus ojos oscuros y yo me sorprendo a mí misma al pensar que, incluido en ese imposible estado de ebriedad, su arrogante sonrisa es tan capaz de formarse en el adusto rostro como siempre.

—Sakura puede empezar.

—¡Oi! Yo quiero empezar — reclama Tayuya con voz chillona.

—Está bien por mí, no ten…

—No, no, todos quieren escucharte — señala Naruto

Yo, que estoy lo suficientemente ebria para perder toda inhibición, sonrío sin decir nada. Después de un momento, las palabras que ni si quiera conozco antes de pronunciar salen de mis labios.

—Sus piernas. Quiero las piernas de Karin.

Casi espero que salgas corriendo y la sobriedad – esa que me había estado evadiendo desde que me eché el primer shot de tequila y lo mezcle con otro de sake y un traguito del brandy que para este punto ya no sabe a nada más que a refresco para mí – y la conciencia y la vergüenza y la prudencia y todos los sentidos que me dicen que no puedo _querer_ tus piernas, al menos no como las quiero, regresan. Tayuya sonríe.

—Todas queremos las piernas de Karin, Sakura — dice con sorna —. No creo que eso cuente como confesión.

Más tarda Tayuya en decirlo que yo en sentir alivio y pienso que tal vez es eso lo que yo quería decir. Eso, y no que quiero tocarte en las piernas y acariciarte y besarte hasta que grites mi nombre con un gemido de placer y la respiración entrecortada; eso y no que quiero atraer a tus piernas hasta mí y besar a su dueña en los labios; eso y no que te amo a ti y a tus piernas monumentales, y a tus brazos y tu estómago y a tus minúsculas tetas; eso, y todo lo demás no es nada más que una ilusión de mi mente hormonada y alcoholizada.

Y es que después de todo, ¿cómo evitarlo?, tus piernas son realmente hermosas.

-o-o-

Te conozco de menos de seis meses , me doy cuenta con el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Y aún así soy ya completamente dependiente de ti, y ni si quiera me he dado cuenta, dependiente de tu sonrisa socarrona por las mañanas, del arcoíris formado de sueños que se esconde en el oscuro chocolate de la niña de tus ojos, de tu voz que es como una caricia del viento de invierno y de tu presencia que es tan o más adictiva que la heroína.

Dos semanas sin verte y ya mi cuerpo sufre de los efectos de la abstinencia. Es casi como cuando me volví vegetariana, solo que tu presencia no hace daño a nadie más que a mí y jamás dejaría de estar a tu lado de manera voluntaria aún si así fuera.

Culpo por este absurdo sentimiento a mi madre y a mi padre y a Freud y a quién sea necesario culpar. Culpo a esta nueva ciudad y a esta nueva escuela. Culpo al largo viaje en autobús que me regreso por solo unos días a unos viejos amigos en una vieja ciudad. Culpo al viaje de regreso a tu ausencia y a mi falta de personalidad. Culpo a la autora de nuestro manga favorito y al director que la trajo al cine. Culpo a esta sociedad consumista, a la cultura popular a Crepúsculo y a las telenovelas mexicanas y a la Biblia.

A veces tomo el teléfono y empiezo a marcar tu número y cuelgo sin saber por qué. Y lo hago de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo y no entiendo porque es que solo es a ti a quien me urge ver de esta manera, por qué a ti y no a los ojos azules de Naruto ni a los inapropiados chistes de Kidoumaru ni a la confianza ciega de Tayuya. ¿Por qué a ti y no a la oscura presencia de Sasuke Uchiha?

Tomo el teléfono marco tu número y cuelgo. Me pongo mi chamarra y unos pants. Tomo el teléfono marco tu número y cuelgo. Amarro las agujetas de los tenis deportivos y cierro la puerta con llave. Tomo el teléfono marco tu número y cuelgo. Pongo música, tarareo tu nombre sin querer y suena como a esa nueva canción de Regina Spektor que no es nueva pero que acabo de conocer. Tomo el teléfono marco tu número y cuelgo. Pongo el teléfono en modo avión y cambio la lista de reproducción.

Corro en el parque, sonrío a los otros transeúntes y sueño con encontrarte corriendo cerca, o sentada o comiendo.

Corro hasta el centro del lugar, me echo en el pasto y saco un libro de mi mochila. Me acomodo el pants y me imagino lo que te diría si te encontrara, como te saludaría, de que artimañas me valdría para tocar tu hombro, para sonreírte y para hacerte reír. Abro un libro y en lugar de a Karenina y en lugar de a Kitty y de a Oblonsky y de cualquier personaje leo el tuyo. Y ahí estás tú rechazándote a ti misma y ahí estás tú huyendo de ti en un tren mientras platicas contigo y eres seguida por ti.

Apago la música y leo de nuevo intentando entender y arranco el pasto y sigo leyendo tu nombre y ahí estás entregándote tu mano en matrimonio y teniendo una aventura contigo y olvidándote de tu hijo que eres tú con tu esposo que eres tú y te odias y, y, y…

—¿Sakura? — escucho mi nombre y alzo la mirada.

No eres tú, pero casi. Mi libro está en mis piernas, olvidado, porque eres tan casi tú que sonrío y mi estómago se llena de mariposas.

—Sasuke-kun — digo a manera de saludo —, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Correr — dice él —. Y quedé de verme con Naruto en media hora. ¿Te nos unes?

Es amable pero distante y tiene ojos oscuros y voz profunda, pero no tan musical o profunda como la tuya y también le falta esa cualidad femenina que me enloquece.

—Suena bien — digo —. ¿Van a correr juntos?

—Hn — responde, pero no es en realidad una respuesta y yo hago una mueca —. ¿Corres?

—Sí — digo, y señalo mis zapatos deportivos con mi cabeza —. Amo correr.

La conversación fluye como un río en verano a pesar de que él no dice más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Yo hablo de Suna y de Umi no kuni. Hablo de la mudanza y el pregunta por mi familia. Hablo de deportes y él quiere saber de música. Hablamos de libros de la escuela y de mi exnovio. Hablamos de mi vida y él me da un vistazo de la suya. Hablamos por minutos y por segundos y por horas, hasta que no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y me doy cuenta que tengo hambre y que no hemos corrido nada. Y comemos unos nachos porque él tampoco come carne y hablamos de los derechos de los animales.

Hablamos de él y de mí. Hablamos de todo y de todos, pero no hablamos del sentimiento que yo no acabo de entender y que me corroe por dentro, del sentimiento que no puedo traducir en palabras, el sentimiento que surge cada vez que te acercas y el sentimiento del que no le quiero hablar y del que él no quiere escuchar.

—¿Sales con Karin? — pregunto al final.

—No — dice y no hay nada en su voz —. Ella no es así.

—¿Así como?

—Ese tipo de chica.

Como yo esperaba, él no elabora el tema. Como él esperaba yo no pregunto nada más y miro mi reloj. Él sigue con su mirada sobre la mía. Yo sigo pensando en ti sin querer en realidad pensar en ti, pero tus cabellos rojos son como serpientes que se deslizan por debajo de cada una de las puertas de mi alma.

—¿Qué hora es?

Las ocho y media.

Llevamos más de seis horas juntos y yo suelto una carcajada. Pienso en ti y en él y en su sonrisa. Pienso también en la tuya. Y en tus ojos. Y en tus labios. Pienso en como él ríe a veces. Pienso en como él escucha. Hablamos de eso un rato. Hablamos de más cosas que ya no parecen tener sentido.

Naruto nunca llega.

-o-o-

Voy caminando por la calle y veo tu larga cabellera rojiza a lo lejos.

Veo el reloj y sé que a ti se te hizo tarde. Quedamos de vernos a las ocho y ya son las ocho y media. Y es chistoso porque pensé que no vendrías, porque tu papá nunca te da permiso para salir de noche, y hoy él no estaba y hoy te has escapado. Y pensé que no lo harías, pero tampoco estaba segura porque eres la persona más impuntual que he conocido en mi vida.

Y es chistoso porque, mientras te esperábamos, Tayuya hablaba de Google y de China y de un montón de rollos políticos que yo no entendía. Pero entendí que tiene miedo y me di cuenta de que yo también lo tengo. Asentí y me di cuenta que yo no tengo miedo de Google o de China o de Estados Unidos o de nada de eso. Mi miedo no es nada tan complicado ni tan importante como eso, pero sí es un miedo y es un miedo enorme. La clase de miedo que te consume, que empuja a las personas a la oscuridad y que provoca que Anakin mate a todos los pequeños Jedi.

Y es que me consume el miedo de que no estés, de que un día no llegues, de que un día te enojes conmigo. Me consume el miedo de que no me ames, que no me consideres especial en tu vida, me consume el miedo de no verte, de no tenerte cerca, me consume el miedo de tu ausencia.

Y es un miedo tonto y simple.

Pero me hace sonreír cuando nos encontramos de frente. Y te abrazo y tú me manoseas y yo grito porque así es como debe de ser, pero me encanta y sigo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer,<p>

Lilamedusa Baudelia


End file.
